Te Siento en ese Beso q' No fue
by Ane himura
Summary: Despues de un año de ausencia VOLVII! el final de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen sus review's, los quero.... pasen a leer y por fis mushos reviews T.T'
1. Chapter 1

No les mentiré para q' lean mi fic… ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, su autor debe estar tomando un te en su terraza y yo… bueno yo solo estoy aquí soñando por unos momentos q' kenshin es mió…pero un sueño al final de cuentas.

Mi último día en la net… al menos por un tiempo. El sueño se marcho y como cada noche el insomnio gobernó en mí. Decidí escribir algo antes de marcharme, abrí Word y comencé a escribir… antes de q' me diera cuenta eran ya las cinco de la mañana y tenia casi diez hojas escritas, no alcance a subir este capitulo y por ello lo hago a horita. La razón por la q' escribí algo nuevo en lugar de actualizar alguno de mis otros fic's es simple…siempre escribo lo q' siento en ese momento… este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas q' me están apoyando con sus reviews en mis fic's, en esta y en todas las paginas en las q' publico. Y a todas aquellas q' no me dejan review, pero se q' me leen, q' me apoyan… MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Como ya es una costumbre la pareja principal en este capitulo será Kao/Ken, pero A/M y S/M nunca quedan fuera de mis fic's…

En este capitulo use una canción q' no es mia XD cosa q' no les sorprende no, jejeje en fin es de su respectivo autor…

"……..": letra de la rola.

"Te Siento en ese Beso q' No fue"

Mou! Que rápido amanece… es cierto hoy veré a kenshin para almorzar, será mejor q' me apresure.

Luego de una ultra rápida ducha y vestirme a una velocidad casi humanamente imposible salgo de mi habitación. Quede de verme con kenshin en el restaurante q' esta al lado del parque central, me recuerdo al tiempo q' salgo a tomar un taxi.

Al menos no hay trafico, me sonrojo un poco cuando el conductor me observa por el espejo retrovisor mientras yo me maquillo un poco, es cierto q' me vestí rápido, pero peinarme y maquillarme siempre me lleva mas tiempo.

Unas calles y el taxi se detiene, al menos alcance a maquillarme y el cabello, bueno… el taxista se estaciona y me mira con una sonrisa ya q' le he pedido q' espere un momento en lo q' pongo una cinta en mi cabello.

Pague y me baje, entre al restaurante y luego de dar mi nombre un mesero me dirige a la mesa en la q' el me espera…

Me ve y se pone de pie, siempre un caballero…

Lamento la tardanza- digo en un tono apenado.

No te preocupes amor- me responde al tiempo q' me arregla la silla, como ya es costumbre en el.

Se sienta enfrente de mí y me observa y como siempre me pierdo en sus ojos violetas…

¿Desean ordenar?- se escucha de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Un café por favor- le digo al mesero.

¿Solo un café amor?- me pregunta en tono preocupado.

Si, quiero q' me quede bien el vestido para mañana- respondo con una sonrisa.

Pero yo no quiero q' te desmayes por falta de alimento- me responde en un tono a un mas preocupado q' el anterior.

Te prometo q' comeré bien en la cena- le digo al tiempo q' pongo cara de cachorro abandonado.

Sabes q' no puedo resistirme a eso¿¿ cierto?- me dice con una sonrisa para después ordenar…

Es cierto, cuando estamos juntos los demás se van, se van de nuestra mente…

El almuerzo pasó de lo más tranquilo, reímos y finalmente salimos del restaurante.

¿Te llevo a casa?- me pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

Se lo q' trama señor himura y me temo q' tendrá q' esperar, además aun hay algunas cosas q' tengo q' arreglar para mañana- le digo.

Ya quiero q' sea mañana- me responde luego de un infantil puchero.

Yo también- respondo para luego ser atrapada entre sus brazos y fundirnos en un beso.

Nos separamos unos instantes solo para mirarnos fijamente… pero de pronto un grito nos saco de nuestro mundo, aun estábamos en la acera afuera del restaurante… volteamos y lo vimos.

Una pequeña niña se había atravesado del parque hacia la calle… de pronto el tiempo se detuvo todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

No podía moverme, mis piernas temblaban, solo podía mirar, la q' había gritado era una mujer q' tapaba su boca con sus manos y lloraba, pero no se movía… ¿por q' no iba por su hija, gire a ver a la pequeña y entonces mi corazón se detuvo…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no sabia q' había pasado, en un momento estaba besando al amor de mi vida y en otro estaba arrodillada en la calle…

El había reaccionado al ver q' un auto se aproximaba… la había salvado pero… pero…

La mujer se acerco y se arrodillo a mi lado, entonces la mire, la pequeña lloraba pero solo tenia raspones… la ambulancia se escucha pero yo solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla.

Esta recostado sobre mis piernas y me mira fijamente, intenta hablar pero lo silencio con un beso, y mis suplicas de q' no me deje…

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado y no me importa, mi falda esta manchada de sangre, hace mas de 2 horas q' estoy en el pasillo del hospital esperando q' salgan a decirme como esta…

Lo sentimos, pero el impacto fue demasiado fuerte… su cuerpo no resistió- escucho a mi espalda.

No puedo hablar, no tengo palabras, mis lagrimas hablan por mi… ahora son mi lenguaje.

Observo al medico unos instantes…

Esta el cuarto 12- me dice en un tono bajo.

Camino hacia la habitación, me acerco lentamente, sus ojos cerrados siento q' muero y quizás lo haga el ya no esta conmigo…

Kaoru, vamos no querrás llegar tarde o si- escucho de pronto.

¿Quién es?- pregunto, es q' acaso no ven lo q' esta pasando…

Tanuki- escucho de nuevo, abro mis ojos y estoy… estoy en mi habitación, me siento en la cama y toco mis mejillas… están húmedas, pero no hay sangre en mi ropa, solo tengo mi pijama como todas las mañanas…

"Me desperté llorando, soñé q' no volvías, q' nos llegaba tiempo quizás… quizás tu despedida, las lagrimas saladas mojaban mis mejillas, mi carita empapaba los sueños… los sueños q' morían…"

Misao y Megumi están a mi lado y me miran con preocupación…

Kenshin… kenshin!- grito para ponerme de pie de un salto y dirigirme al teléfono.

Marco su número…

Si es alguna ex, lo siento pero ya llama muy tarde- escucho del otro lado de la bocina.

¿Sanosuke?- pregunto algo extrañada.

Jouchan¿ q' sucede, no me digas q' llamas para decir q' vas a cancelar?- me responde en un tono tranquilo.

Escucho una pequeña discusión al fondo y entonces…

Amor¿¿¿sucede algo?- escucho de pronto.

Kenshin¿¿Estas bien?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada…

Si amor estoy bien, ansioso por verte- me responde.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero era tan real… una pesadilla… me repito sin darme cuenta.

¿Una pesadilla¿Te encuentras bien amor?- escucho en la bocina.

Ah? si kenshin estoy bien- respondo en un tono calmado.

Esta bien, te veo en un rato parece q' sanosuke esta peleando de nuevo con el traje, será mejor q' valla antes de q' nos quedemos sin padrino- me dice.

Si esta bien- respondo con una sonrisa- kenshin?...

¿Si amor?...

Te amo, te amo mucho kenshin…

Yo también te amo mi kaoru-dono…

Una mueca se forma en mi rostro

Mou kenshin, no me llames así- le reclamo en tono infantil solo para escuchar su risa del otro lado del teléfono.

Te veo en un rato, estaré esperándote…- me contesta.

Si, nos vemos- me despido.

Me quedo con el teléfono en mis manos, puedo verme en el espejo del tocador, mi cabello trenzado y mis ojos llorosos, jamás había sentido tanto miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo…

Un carraspeo me saca de mis pensamientos, por el espejo mira hacia la cama solo para toparme con las preocupadas caras de mis amigas. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y me acerco a la cama.

¿Estas bien?- me pregunta misao.

Si estoy bien gracias, solo tuve una pesadilla- respondo ya mas tranquila.

Bueno será mejor q' comencemos arreglarte o llegaras tarde- me dice megumi mientras me arrastra hacia el baño.

Es cierto no puedo llegar tarde, no a mi boda…

Me ducho y cuando salgo del baño, lo veo… mí vestido esta sobre la cama.

Misao y Megumi me ayudan a ponérmelo y una vez listo, Megumi me sienta en una silla para comenzar a peinarme mientras Misao se encarga del maquillaje…

Finalmente estoy lista, mi cabello recogido en un moño a juego con mi vestido blanco… me observo en el espejo mis amigas a mi lado, mis damas de honor…

Las tres estamos listas y salimos, afuera nos espera un auto adornado con flores… jazmines.

Tomo las manos de mis amigas cuando el auto se detiene, hemos llegado y no podría estar más feliz, bajo del auto, todo esta hermoso.

Decidimos casarnos cerca de un acantilado, así veríamos el atardecer. Todo esta adornado con flores, los invitados me ven y me regalan una calida sonrisa. Camino hacia ellos, mis damas de honor y mejores amigas caminan a mi lado.

Pero algo no anda bien, no lo veo por ninguna parte… no esta.

Parece q' no han llegado, creo q' no fue buena idea q' ese cabeza de gallo fuera quien lo trajera- dice Megumi al notar mi búsqueda.

Del cabeza de gallo era de esperarse, pero mi Aoshi-sama viene con ellos, es extraño q' no estén aquí- responde Misao en tono preocupado.

Han pasado casi 3 horas, nuestros invitados se han marchado, tú no has llegado.

Estoy parada cerca de la orilla del acantilado, el atardecer esta llegando, escucho pasos cerca pero no me giro a ver quien es… se q' no eres tu.

Jouchan…- sanosuke esta atrás de mi.

Ninguna excusa te salvara esta ves sanosuke sagara- digo sin voltear.

Espero su respuesta, alguna excusa o reclamo de su parte. Pero solo hay silencio, de seguro kenshin se ha acercado y sanosuke se ha ido, pienso con ironía mientras volteo.

Pero no esta… kenshin no esta, sanosuke esta enfrente de mi, atrás puedo ver a Aoshi abrazando a Misao, ella…¿esta llorando? Megumi también llora…

¿Que sucede¿¿¿ donde esta kenshin?- pregunto al tiempo q' me acerco a sanosuke y le exijo q' hable.

El mantiene la cabeza agachada, no entiendo q' es lo q' sucede…

Acaso kenshin se arrepintió, ya no quiere casarse conmigo?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Sanosuke levanta la vista y entonces lo veo, no necesito mas palabras puedo leer la verdad en sus ojos…

Sin poder sostenerme mas caigo arrodillada, una mano en mi boca intenta silenciar mi llanto, pero es imposible…

Fue un accidente, el no tenia q' estar hay- escucho a sanosuke hablar para luego arrodillarse a mi lado.

De pronto siento q' alguien me abraza, Misao y Megumi se han acercado y ambas me abrazan, las escucho llorar…

"Te siento en ese beso q' no fue, te siento en las ausencias, te siento en los escombros de este amor q' me lleno de penas, te siento en el olvido, te siento en el recuerdo, te siento en cada parte, te siento en todo el cuerpo…"

Ha pasado un año desde el día q' te fuiste, nuestra luna de miel se convirtió en tu funeral…

Querías darme la sorpresa, habías encargado un hermoso collar con un zafiro y querías dármelo en nuestra luna de miel, antes de venir a la boda pasarían a recogerlo.

Pero no saldrías de ese lugar… tenias el collar en tus manos, te despedías del vendedor cuando un sujeto entro… estaba armado. Le diste tu cartera y el dueño del local solo observaba como robaban sus joyas…

Quizás todo acabaría bien, el ladrón se marcharía con el botín y listo, pero entonces lo vio. Sujetabas con tanta fuerza el collar q' sin percatarte el zafiro había cortado tu mano y sangraba un poco, el exigió saber lo q' tenias, pero tu te rehusaste…

El dueño del local aprovecho esa distracción para apretar la alarma, pero el ladrón se dio cuenta, enfureció y disparo…

La gente comenzó a reunirse para ver lo q' había pasado, eso llamo la atención de Sanosuke y Aoshi q' esperaban en el auto a unas calles de hay puesto q' no había lugar para estacionarse. Se dirigieron a la joyería solo para encontrarte en el suelo…

Las patrullas llegaron, atraparon al ladrón a unas cuadras de hay, pero la ambulancia no llego a tiempo…

Estoy sentada en la orilla del acantilado en donde nos casaríamos, desde ese día vengo diario y pasó aquí toda la tarde, viendo el atardecer… como debió ser ese día.

En mi cuello cuelga el hermoso zafiro… le pediste a sanosuke q' me lo entregara y q' me dijera cuanto me amabas, yo lo sabia y también te amaba… te amo… mi vista se pierde en el cielo y mis lágrimas mojan mis mejillas.

Mis amigos están preocupados por mi, no he vuelto a sonreír desde ese día…

Misao esta de luna de miel, se caso la semana pasada con Aoshi, creo q' serán tan felices como lo habríamos sido nosotros…

Megumi esta embarazada, Sanosuke será un buen padre…

El viento sopla, mi cabello suelto danza con el. Te extraño tanto pero se q' nunca me has dejado sola…

Me pongo de pie, esta oscureciendo, estoy por marcharme…

Disculpe señorita-escucho de pronto, levanto la vista solo para toparme con unos ojos penetrantes…

¿ En q' puedo ayudarle?- respondo un poco nerviosa, imágenes tuyas pasan en mi cabeza a mil por hora…

Estoy perdido, venia con unos amigos hacer un día de campo, pero me aparte para caminar un poco y antes de q' me diera cuenta estaba en este acantilado, discúlpeme es q' no soy de aquí- me dice en un tono avergonzado, pero por q' me siento extraña, por q' me recuerda a ti… kenshin.

Puedo guiarlo a la salida, ya me iba- le digo al tiempo q' camino hacia el.

Se lo agradecería mucho señorita…

Kaoru- respondo.

Nihsnek… un gusto conocerla- me dice al tiempo q' extiende su mano.

La estrecho y un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo, esa sensación es la misma… pienso mientras caminamos…

"No importara las formas, ni la piel q' te pongas, ni cuando, donde y como, ni el nombre… ni el nombre q' te nombra, por q' se q' estas cerca, te siento en carne viva, me desperté llorando y supe… y supe q' hoy volvías…"

De pronto me paro en seco, el se sorprende y me observa preocupado…

¿Se encuentra bien kaoru-dono?- me dice en tono preocupado.

Lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, esas palabras…

Nihsnek…- digo en un susurro.

¿ Sucede algo malo?- me pregunta acercándose a mi.

No puedo articular palabras, solo observarlo, sus ojos violetas igual a los tuyos, me sobresalto un poco cuando siento sus manos en mis mejillas, secando mis lagrimas…

Kenshin… - dije al tiempo q' cerraba mis ojos…

"te siento en ese beso q' no fue, te siento en las ausencias, te siento en los escombros de este amor q' me lleno de penas, te siento en el olvido, te siento en el recuerdo, te siento en cada parte, te siento en todo el cuerpo…"

Ese es mi nombre si lo dice al revés kaoru-dono- me dice con una sonrisa, con tu sonrisa…

No puedo sostenerme, estoy cansada… mis ojos se cierran, pero no toco el suelo. No caí, el me sostuvo…

Kenshin…

Nunca te dejaría sola… te amo ¿lo recuerdas?- son las ultimas palabras q' escucho antes de quedarme dormida…

Continuara…

Termine, wow si q' estaba nostálgica no, en fin espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. El titulo de este fic como pudieron darse cuenta, es basado en la rola q' use… quizás es un poco enredoso como lo escribí, así q' cualquiera duda en mi correo o en un review, con gusto les responderé.

Como comente al inicio del capitulo, me iré de la net un buen tiempo, en cuanto a mis otros fic's…

"Sombras de la Noche"

"Tormentosa Frustración"

"Amante Solitario"

"Un Viaje Sin Mirar Atrás"

Solo puedo decirles q' en este tiempo q' no este, me pondré al corriente con los capítulos de esos fic's, ninguno esta abandonado o parado, en cuanto pueda les subiré nuevos capis, se me cuidan mucho y pórtense mal en mi ausencia vale, mou los voy a extrañar…

Espero sus reviews, besos… sayonara uu?

Ane himura nn'


	2. Chapter 2

**Absolutamente ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es mio, ni Shishio q' nadie lo quiere XD Muaajajajaja todos son de su respectivo autor y yo solo los uso bajo sobornos... ok ok TT' mou ta bueno ni bajo sobornos son mios...**

**Volví! Así es aquí estoy de vuelta y q' mejor manera de regresar q' hacerlo con el fic con el q' me marche ne, weno weno yo decía XD, en fin aquí estoy… los agradecimientos como siempre hasta el final del capi y de mis notas de autora, ahora solo me resta AGRADECER A TODOS LOS Q' ME LEEN, muchas gracias!...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**No puedo sostenerme, estoy cansada… mis ojos se cierran, pero no toco el suelo. No caí, el me sostuvo…**

**Kenshin…**

**Nunca te dejaría sola… te amo ¿lo recuerdas?- son las ultimas palabras q' escucho antes de quedarme dormida…**

**En este capi como en el pasado la q' narra es kaoru….**

"**Te Siento en ese Beso q' No fue"**

**No tengo fuerzas, siento q' caigo en un abismo… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…**

Vamos tanuki, no puedes quedarte toda la vida frente a esa pantalla, tienes q' vivir!- me decía Megumi en un tono fastidioso.

Si… lo recuerdo… era un día de otoño, acababa de graduarme en informática y gracias a mis altas calificaciones había conseguido empleo a un mes de haber salido de la universidad. Compartía departamento con Megumi y Misao, ambas mis mejores amigas.

Megumi era mi vecina en la infancia, pero a pesar de q' nuestros padres eran muy amigos, ella y yo nunca charlábamos, asistíamos a distintas escuelas. Su padre era medico por lo q' podía pagarle un colegio y yo… bueno no éramos pobres, pero tampoco adinerados, mi padre era instructor de kendo y mi madre era una reconocida cocinera en Kyoto, aun q' cuando se caso con mi padre y vinieron a vivir a Tokio, mi madre dejo la cocina y el resto de su herencia familiar. Yo asistía a la escuela pública.

Pero un día en pleno invierno, mis padres tuvieron q' viajar. La madre de mi primo Aoshi había enfermado y necesitaban q' mama fuera hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, al menos por un tiempo. Pero papa no tenia el suficiente dinero como para cerrar el dojo ese tiempo y viajar con mama, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir sola, así q' me ofrecí a cuidar del dojo. Papa me miro sorprendido, tenia casi diez icéis años pero savia q' el me veía aun como a su pequeña. Después de una agotadora semana en la q' tuve q' probarle a papa q' podía hacerme cargo del dojo, finalmente accedió a marcharse con mama hacia Kyoto.

Esa mañana en la q' se marcharían, me levante muy temprano quería prepararles el desayuno. Pero para mi sorpresa mama ya lo había hecho, me miro con una sonrisa y me dio una abrazo… el ultimo.

Papa bajo después, me encargo la casa y una ves q' desayunamos los despedí en la puerta. Un taxi los esperaba en la acera, los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Entre y mire la casa, se veía mas grande. Deje q' un escalofrió placentero recorriera mi cuerpo, tendría la casa para mi sola, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Subí a mi cuarto a dormir un poco más, cuando desperté era ya de tarde. Escuche ruidos en la casa e inmediatamente me tense.

Me puse de pie y tomando una espada q' adornaba una de las paredes de mi habitación, decidí salir a investigar de donde provenían los ruidos. Para mi sorpresa venían del dojo, la puerta se encontraba abierta y había por lo menos once niños, fue entonces cuando me golpee mentalmente. Era cierto papa me lo había dicho, los alumnos llegarían a tomar clases y yo tenia q' estar lista. Corrí a mi habitación y luego de cambiarme aparecí de nuevo en el dojo. La clase paso tranquila así q' cuando termine decidí asearme y preparar la cena.

Decidí cenar en la sala, la casa era solo para mi… estaba encendiendo el televisor cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta. Mire el reloj ya era muy tarde, aun así decidí abrir. Para mi sorpresa era mi vecina Megumi, respiraba con dificultad pues al parecer había corrido una larga distancia. La invite a pasar y una ves q' recupero el aire sus ojos se nublaron. Eso me alarmo y aun ahora q' lo recuerdo siento un dolor en mi pecho, ella se arrojo a mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar, me espante pensando q' algo malo le había ocurrido y no quería llegar a su casa. Así q' me anime a preguntarle q' ocurría, ella me soltó y finalmente me lo contó.

Venia de una cafetería, había salido con sus amigas de compras y decidieron cenar en ese lugar, pero mi sorpresa aumento cuando me dijo q' estaba sola en casa, sus padres habían viajado por la mañana pues pasarían la navidad en Kyoto y ella los alcanzaría en una semana pues aun tenia deberes escolares q' terminar. Noto mi sorpresa y fue hay cuando miro a su alrededor, me pregunto por mis padres y le comente q' ellos también habían viajado a Kyoto por la mañana. Ella tapo su boca con su mano y mi respiración se detuvo, no sabia lo q' diría pero presentía q' no seria bueno, para ninguna de las dos. Finalmente termino su relato entre lagrimas, en la televisión q' estaba en la cafetería había escuchado sobre un accidente aéreo, se había alarmado y había regresado a casa para marcar por teléfono al celular de su madre, esta no contesto así q' pidió mas información telefónica al aeropuerto.

Así es, el vuelo de mis padres…de nuestros padres había chocado a causa de una tormenta de nieve y no había sobrevivientes. Esa noche llore como pensé q' no lo volvería hacer. Megumi paso la noche en mi casa, ambas nos quedamos dormidas en la sala, con la televisión encendida en el noticiero.

El destino había jugado una carta a su favor y una en contra nuestra. Familiares de mis padres llegaron unos días después, pero los de Megumi no aparecieron. A pesar de no contar con los cuerpos de nuestros padres, decidimos hacerles un funeral el mismo día y también hacernos la promesa de estar siempre apoyándonos. Ambas con ayuda de mis tíos, logramos vender las casas de nuestros padres y nos mudamos a Kyoto. Pero no dispondríamos del dinero q' dejaron nuestros padres hasta q' tuviéramos la mayoría de edad así q' vivimos en casa de primo Aoshi. Mi tía había mejorado físicamente, pero emocionalmente se sentía culpable por la muerte de mis padres. Un año después ella se suicido. Se q' eso afecto a mi primo aun q' siempre se mostró fuerte.

Cumplimos la mayoría de edad y entramos los tres a la universidad, Megumi y yo rentamos un departamento y Aoshi compartió su casa con Sanosuke, un compañero de clases, un gran amigo y el amor de Megumi. También fue en la universidad donde conocí a Misao, era mi compañera de clases y la primera en charlar conmigo. Pasábamos los almuerzos juntas ya q' Megumi, mi primo y sanosuke tenían distintos horarios en sus carreras.

Misao también era huérfana, o así se hacia llamar cuando conoció mi historia y la de Megumi. Sus padres estaban en el extranjero con su hermano menor, desde pequeña vivió con su abuelo por lo q' no veía a sus padres como tales. No me sentía sola, era cierto q' mis padres no estaban conmigo pero los tenia a ellos a mi amigos. Misao se cambio a vivir a nuestro departamento y nunca me sentí sola. Aun q' las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando Misao se enamoro de mi primo y este de ella. Ya había dos parejas en el grupo y aun q' siempre me invitaban a salir con ellos, no podía evitar sentirme un poco incomoda, por lo q' en cuanto me gradué había aceptado el empleo q' me ofrecieron y era cierto q' no pasaba mucho tiempo en la calle…

Ya Megumi sabes q' estoy trabajando- le conteste sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Lo se pero también tienes q' divertirte- la escuche suspirar- pero esta bien, si quieres q' encontremos tu esqueleto en esa silla, así será… ahora me voy q' hoy conoceré a la familia de sano, nos vemos- se acerco y me dio un abrazo, eso se había convertido en un ritual, la vida nos había enseñado de la forma mas cruel q' podemos morir en cualquier momento, por lo q' siempre q' salíamos nos abrazábamos y nunca nos marchábamos si estábamos enojadas.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y entonces tape mi rostro con las manos. Misao tampoco estaba en casa, había salido de compras con Aoshi. Me puse de pie y luego de estirarme un poco me acerque a la ventana.

Otoño…la estación mas nostálgica del año- susurre para después tomar mis llaves y salir, necesitaba despejarme un poco.

Mis pasos me llevaron aun hermoso parque q' mas bien parecía un pequeño bosque, con sus enormes árboles de hermosas y grandes copas q' ofician no solo una agradable sombra si no una invitación a sentarse debajo de ellos, y así lo hice, me deje caer sobre el pasto y hojas secas debajo del q' me pareció el mas hermoso árbol. Me recargue en el enorme tronco y cerré los ojos cuando sentí la brisa tocando mi rostro, acariciando mi cabello. Solo podía escuchar el ruido de las hojas secas al ser desprendidas de los árboles y arrastradas por el viento.

Si tan solo ellos estuvieran aquí…- susurre suspirando sin abrir mis ojos, hasta q' de pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Pues si no están aquí, deberías irlos a buscar y dejar a la gente leer en paz- escuche atrás de mí.

La sorpresa q' sentí al momento cambio por enojo, quien se atrevía a correrme de mi árbol?... bueno esta bien, no era mi árbol pero aun así…

Me puse de pie y rodee el árbol solo para encontrar a un joven sentado recargado en el tronco al igual q' lo estaba yo hace unos instantes y leyendo un libro. Pero lo q' mas me cabrio fue q' ni siquiera se inmuto…

Cof cof- fingí toser un poco- pues q' yo sepa este no es tu árbol- dije mirándolo con reproche por sus palabras.

Tampoco tuyo- me respondió secamente sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Así?... pues yo llegue primero- le dije cruzándome de brazos, ese sujeto q' se creía, primero correrme y luego ignorarme.

En eso te equivocas- dijo alzando su vista hacia mi- yo llegue antes de q' tu lo hicieras y te pusieras a pensar y suspirar en voz alta como todas las típicas cuiquillas enamoradas- me dijo en tono burlón.

Pero no pude responder rápidamente pues sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, bueno al menos hasta q'…

Anda vete a buscar a las personas por las q' suspirabas y deja de interrumpirme chiquilla- esas palabras me descolocaron por un momento, era un cretino nadie tenia el derecho de hablarme así…

Escúchame bien muchachito de pacotilla, si tanto te molesta q' este suspirando vete a buscar otro árbol y para tu información a las personas q' extraño no las puedo buscar en esta tierra…- pero ya no pude continuar, unas rebeldes lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin mi permiso, no solo sentía rabia también sentía dolor…solo unos amargos comentarios de un extraño y todo se derrumbaba en mi cabeza, era cierto aun q' quisiera negarlo, aun no superaba el haber perdido a mis padres…

El silencio reino unos segundos al menos en lo q' volví a sentir mis piernas y me eche a correr lejos de hay.

No debí salir de casa- me decía una y otra ves, aun no estaba lista para soportar lo q' la vida tenia q' mostrarme, mis amigos habían creado una barrera alrededor mió para protegerme y pocas veces charlaba con mas gente y si lo hacia era sobre mi empleo.

Ni siquiera veía hacia donde corría solo sabia q' no podía detenerme, q' necesitaba salir de ese parque q' ahora se veía cada ves mas interminable. Fue entonces cuando sucedió…

Auch!- me queje al sentir como chocaba con algo, un momento todo se veía despejado y de pronto había chocado con algo o alguien.

Una ves q' reaccione, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver q' había chocado con ese tonto del q' había intentado huir, ni siquiera lo mire a lo ojos, pase aun lado de el y seguí mi camino, pero una mano me detuvo…

Espera… yo lamento la forma en q' te hable hace un rato- me dijo en un tono de voz apenado.

Lo mire unos instantes y luego de limpiar mis mejillas aun húmedas acepte su disculpa.

Esta bien- conteste para luego soltarme de su brazo y seguir caminando, para mi sorpresa el empezó a caminar a mi lado…

Escucha respecto a las personas q' extrañas yo…

Mis padres- lo corte.

Tus padres…ellos…

Murieron en un accidente, no tienes q' disculparte por ello no lo sabias- dije al tiempo q' me detenía.

Sucede algo?- me pregunto deteniéndose también.

Pero no le preste atención, atrás de el había un hermoso acantilado. Sin poderlo evitar comencé a caminar hacia el.

Oye espera- escuche de pronto, me detuve y gire a verlo, fue hay cuando note su vestimenta, un pantalón desaliñado y una playera tres cuartos, en su mano aun traía su libro.

Escucha ya acepte tu disculpa, creo q' puedes irte a leer abajo del árbol- le dije una ves q' lo vi acercándose hacia mi.

Habías visto este acantilado?- me pregunto ignorando mis palabras.

No, no creí q' este parque lo tuviera- respondí acercándome a la orilla de el acantilado.

Se ve muy hermosa la cuidad desde aquí- me dijo mientras mirábamos el hermoso paisaje q' se mostraba antes nuestros ojos.

Tienes prisa?- volvió a preguntarme.

No…- conteste, las ganas q' había sentido de huir se habían marchado.

En ese caso sentémonos, seguro será un hermoso atardecer- me dijo al tiempo q' se sentaba en el pasto.

Me senté al lado de el y como por arte de magia el atardecer comenzó a terminar frente a nuestros ojos, dejando ver todo en un hermoso tono rojizo…

Eres algo extraño- me anime a decir por fin.

Jajajaja si eso me dicen, pero eso si… todo es naturalito- me respondió entre risas y robando con ello unas cuantas sonrisas mías.

Hace mucho q' vienes a este parque?- pregunte mirando el hermoso cielo.

Realmente no, hace poco vine de visita y unos amigos me invitaron a este parque hacer un día de campo, después de comer decidí pasear un poco por este lugar para conocerlo, pero termine perdido. Me tomo casi una hora o mas encontrar a mis amigos, desde hay cada q' venia a esta ciudad visitaba este parque y hace unos meses me ofrecieron empleo aquí, así q' desde q' me mude se me hizo una costumbre el venir a pasar mis tardes aquí- me respondió- y tu, por q' creo q' nunca te había visto por estos lugares.

Es la primera ves q' vengo, no salgo mucho de casa entre el trabajo y…-suspire- solo no salgo mucho.

Ya veo, pero me imagino q' luego de este hermoso espectáculo, vendrás mas seguido cierto?- me pregunto mirándome directamente.

Amm… no lo se- respondí algo nerviosa al tiempo q' me ponía de pie torpemente.

El también se puso de pie y sin poder evitarlo me perdí nuevamente en sus ojos, jamás me cansaría de eso…

Sabes q' es lo mas curioso de todo?- me pregunto casi en un susurro, yo solo negué con la cabeza- q' acabo de pasar una de las mejores tardes y aun no se tu nombre.

Mordí mi labio inferior como ya era costumbre en mi cada ves q' me ponía nerviosa e incluso juraría q' tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kaoru kamiya- le dije extendiendo mi mano.

Kenshin Himura- me respondió tomando mi mano y sonriéndome- aun lamento lo ocurrido en el árbol, permíteme acompañarte para compensar mi mal comportamiento.

No pude evitar sonreír y aceptar, salimos del parque entre risas y comentarios sobre el árbol. Antes de q' me diera cuenta nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi departamento, las luces estaban apagadas por lo q' supuse q' aun no regresaban ni Misao ni Megumi. El se despidió y prometimos volver a encontrarnos nuevamente en el parque.

**Tantos recuerdos del día en q' te conocí, de la primera ves q' me perdí en tus ojos…**

Siento unos leves rayos de luz en mi rostro e inmediatamente abro mis ojos…esas palabras aun retumbando en mis oídos.

Me siento sobre la cama en la q' me encuentro pero no estoy en casa, me pongo de pie y recorro la habitación hasta llegar a la enorme ventana q' a falta de cortinas permitía la entrada a los calidos rayos de luz, del amanecer…

Ha despertado kaoru-dono- escucho a mis espaldas y siento mi cuerpo temblar.

Me giro lentamente solo para verlo en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja con comida en sus manos. Me regala una sonrisa y camina hacia la cama para dejar la bandeja en la pequeña mesita q' esta al lado.

Donde estoy?- pregunto de pronto.

Estamos en una cabaña q' rente para pasar mis vacaciones kaoru-dono, como le comente ayer no soy de aquí- me respondió y entonces lo note.

Los rayos de sol le daban directamente en su rostro, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el sol provocaba q' su cabello castaño rojizo se viera rojo intenso como el tuyo…

Kenshin- no pude evitar susurrar.

El tiempo todo calma…- me susurro al tiempo q' avanzaba hacia mi- no me gusta verte llorar- dijo mientras secaba mis mejillas con su mano.

Estaba llorando y ni si quiera lo había notado, podía sentir su calida respiración en mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos pero los abrí de pronto cuando sentí q' colocaba su frente sobre la mia…

Por q' me dejaste sola?- pregunte en un susurro.

Jamás te he dejado sola, siempre estoy contigo…cuidándote- me respondió también susurrando.

Quiero estar contigo…- comencé a susurrar pero no pude terminar…

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos al tiempo q' el rodeaba mi cintura y me atraía hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios calidos, como siempre…como nunca.

Mordió levemente mi labio inferior para q' le permitiera acceso a mi boca y así lo hice. Mi cuerpo temblaba, si esto es un sueño quiero dormir por siempre…

**CONTINUARA…**

Weno pues les cuento q' este fic será corto no tendrá muchos capis, quizás el próximo sea el ultimo aun no lo se, nuevamente mil gracias por leerme y pues lamento la demora, pero no me sentía con muchos ánimos de escribir y aun q' aun no salto de alegría XD me siento un poquillo mejor. Nuevos cambios en mi vida y muchas cosas q' me han atareado un poco pero q' estoy poniendo en orden.

Por q' no siempre los cambios son para mal ne, weno tendré fe en ello, por otro lado pues dicen por hay q' de cierta forma siempre escribimos un poco de cómo nos sentimos y ahora lo he comprobado, en fin sin mas rollo jejeje paso a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

**Rinko Inukai:** Hola, ya estoy por acá de nuevo, con el segundo capitulo el cual espero sea de tu agrado, nuevamente creo yo he pecado en rareza al escribir este capitulo, lamento si no he sido algo clara al expresar mis ideas es solo q' intento ponerlo de tal forma q' deje un eje de misterio en ello. En este capitulo se pudo conocer acerca de la apariencia o al menos un poco mas sobre tal, el joven es muy parecido a kenshin claro con algunas pequeñas diferencia. En cuanto al principio del capitulo pues muestro un poco sobre los recuerdos en dos partes, primero sobre como es q' conoció a Megumi y el trágico accidente q' sufrieron sus padres y la segunda parte en la q' conoce a kenshin. No se si se pudo apreciar pero en el relato q' kenshin le cuenta a kaoru cuando ven el atardecer intente q' se notara la similitud q' había sobre cuando kaoru conoce a Nihsnek, en fin sin mas por el momento, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: **jejeje hola, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme y por tus consejos, en cuanto a las abreviaciones shin! TT' realmente es algo q' como llevo años escribiéndolas pues se me dificulta cambiar pero weno lo seguiré intentando, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrada y nuevamente muchas gracias, y pues si jejeje me la rife con el nombre XD pero es q' tenia q' verse la relación entre ambos personajes, en fin cuídate, espero este capi sea de tu agrado, besos…sayonara.

**Gabyhyatt:** hola, me alegro q' hayas leído esta historia, en cuanto así es kenshin pues de cierta forma XD q' mal explico lo se, pero weno en este capi se vio un poquito mas sobre la relación entre ambos personajes como algunas coincidencias, gracias por leer, besos…sayonara.

**CiNtHiA:** amiga jejeje si me la rife, pero weno así tenia q' ser, muchas gracias por leerme, espero este capi te guste y pues si hace ya unos días q' volví XD, en cuanto a este capitulo pues no estuvo tan triste como el pasado, pero ya casi se acaba este fic será ultra cortito quizás solo falten uno o dos capis mas y prometo q' los próximos será mega ultra súper tristes jejeje, cuídate nena, besos…sayonara.

**Dafne**: hola como seguís con tu historia, espero q' genial, muchas gracias por leerme espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y pues ya sabes q' lo q' ocupes un msn q' en lo q' te pueda ayudar hay estaré, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**AoMe Hs: **HI! Pues me alegro q' te haya gustado el capi, a mi también me gustan las canciones de floricienta XD y esta es la tercera canción de ella q' uso en alguno de mis fic's, en "Tormentosa Frustración" use la mi vestido azul y la de por q' , en el segundo capi, jejeje y pues si es una pena todo lo q' le ha pasado a kaoru, pero haber q' le espera, muchas gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**jarq.:** MILAGRO! Dejo review! XD jejeje holas, pues muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer señor jarquin jejeje, me alegra q' te haya gustado espero lo mismo de este capitulo, y pues tienes razón las cosas pasan y aquí seguimos intentando librarlas, espero te encuentres bien y vale q' si te avise de la actualización, weno cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto, besos…sayonara.

P. d. antes de q' se me olvide te la rifas con tu nick x)

**Weno ya chacarron XD se acabaron los reviews, nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, cuídense mucho, y gracias también a todas esas personas q' esperan mi actualización en este y mis otros fic's pero q' no me dejan review, pórtense mal vale?. Besos a todos y manden REVIEWS! Por fis…sayonara**.

**Ane himura nn'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

Weno pues aquí les traigo la actualización y final de esta historia q' escribí hace mas de un año, tal como lo explico en mi one-shot **"LA TRANSFORMACION DE LA BUSU", **lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya volví con todas las actualizaciones de mis fic's y nuevas cosas, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, los quero, pero ahora por lo pronto los dejo con la lectura, agradecimientos al final...

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Donde estoy??- pregunto de pronto.

Estamos en una cabaña q' rente para pasar mis vacaciones kaoru-dono, como le comente ayer no soy de aquí- me respondió y entonces lo note.

Los rayos de sol le daban directamente en su rostro, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el sol provocaba q' su cabello castaño rojizo se viera rojo intenso como el tuyo…

Kenshin- no pude evitar susurrar.

El tiempo todo calma…- me susurro al tiempo q' avanzaba hacia mi- no me gusta verte llorar- dijo mientras secaba mis mejillas con su mano.

Estaba llorando y ni si quiera lo había notado, podía sentir su calida respiración en mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos pero los abrí de pronto cuando sentí q' colocaba su frente sobre la mia…

Por q' me dejaste sola??- pregunte en un susurro.

Jamás te he dejado sola, siempre estoy contigo…cuidándote- me respondió también susurrando.

Quiero estar contigo…- comencé a susurrar pero no pude terminar…

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos al tiempo q' el rodeaba mi cintura y me atraía hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios calidos, como siempre…como nunca.

Mordió levemente mi labio inferior para q' le permitiera acceso a mi boca y así lo hice. Mi cuerpo temblaba, si esto es un sueño quiero dormir por siempre…

"**TE SIENTO EN ESE BESO QUE NO FUE"**

**capitulo 3**

me encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de te aprovechando q' sanosuke no se encontraba en casa… desde q' supo q' estaba embarazada se había vuelto un paranoico, con trabajo me dejaba levantarme al baño y conforme los meses avanzaban el se ponía mas estricto con mis descansos.

Aun tenia en mente la mirada de kaoru… tan triste y vacía, desde la muerte de kenshin ella ya no salía, incluso había conseguido realizar su trabajo solo en casa, las ultimas veces q' había salido a divertirse o al menos a acompañarnos habían sido en la boda de Misao y Aoshi y en la reunión q' organice para darles la noticia de q' sanosuke y yo seriamos padres.

De pronto escuche el timbre así q' deje la tetera en la sala y me dirigí abrir, valla sorpresa me lleve al ver nada mas y nada menos q' a Misao, había regresado de su luna de miel y tenia muchas ganas de verme. Pasamos a la sala, Aoshi se había dirigido a su empleo para saludar a sanosuke. Como ya era costumbre el primer tema a tocar era kaoru, Misao me contó q' antes de venir a mi casa había pasado a buscar a kaoru pero no la había encontrado, cosa q' me sorprendió un poco pero también me alegro el hecho de saber q' al menos había estado de ánimos para salir un rato. Todos anhelábamos volver a ver a la kaoru sonriente.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente entre consejos sobre como adornar la nueva casa de Misao y otras cosas cuando sanosuke y aoshi llegaron. Ambos algo alterados al parecer discutían sobre algo… Misao y yo solo nos miramos para soltar un suspiro, ellos siempre habían sido así desde la universidad. Pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando kenshin entro en la vida de kaoru y en la de todos nosotros, siempre era el intermediario en las peleas y el q' se llevaba algunos golpes por ese trabajo.

Al parecer no fui la única en recordar esos tiempos, pues la sala se lleno de un extraño silencio. Siempre nos haría falta y si así era para nosotros el solo hecho de pensar en kaoru me provoco un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Se q' a Misao le sucedió lo mismo y ambas no pudimos evitar levantarnos y abrazar a nuestros esposos, el solo hecho de pensar en perderlos…

El silencio volvió a romperse esta ves por Aoshi…

Estuve llamando a kaoru pero me respondía la contestadora- comento en un suspiro.

Yo fui a buscarla antes de irme al trabajo, pero no la encontré solo espero q' este bien y q' si no esta en casa sea por q' salio con alguien- dijo sanosuke aun abrazándome.

Y si le paso algo… no se si esta desmallada???- pregunto en tono alarmante Misao.

Mi corazón dio un salto y se q' así nos paso a todos por el solo hecho de pensar eso… nos miramos unos segundos solo para coincidir en salir a buscarla.

Nos tomo casi dos horas llegar, pero al hacerlo no pude evitar alarmarme aun mas al ver q' las luces estaban apagadas y todo parecía seguir exactamente igual q' en la mañana cuando había venido sanosuke a buscarla. Bajamos del auto y por mas intentos q' hicimos por abrir la puerta a Sanosuke no le quedo otra q' tirarla, sabíamos q' nos llevaríamos una regañada si aparecía kaoru en pijama o llegaba de la calle mientras nosotros le hacíamos a los rescatistas.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, recorrimos la casa en busca de alguna señal para saber en donde se encontraría kaoru pero no encontramos nada. Su habitación estaba arreglada como cada mañana e incluso había algunos trastes en el fregadero.

Todo parecía indicar q' kaoru no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior…

Aoshi llamo a la policía quien se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar la puerta de entrada derribada, luego de un interrogatorio la policía coincidió con nosotros al pensar q' kaoru no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior…

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kaoru-dono… - escuche en un susurro tan lejano como si lo hubiera emitido el viento solo para recordarte…

Mi cuerpo se tensó e inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, mire hacia la ventana… todo se veía oscuro. Me senté en la cama provocando q' la sabana resbalara un poco de mi cuerpo y me hiciera notar mi desnudez. Mis mejillas comenzaron arder e inmediatamente gire al otro lado de la cama solo para… encontrarla vacía pero con su aroma impregnado en toda el cuarto… en mi piel.

Entonces no había sido un sueño… aun estaba en esa cabaña y el… kenshin estaba conmigo. Imágenes de lo q' había ocurrido por la mañana volvieron a mi mente provocando q' mi piel se erizara.

Me puse de pie y luego de envolverme en la sabana decidí salir de la pequeña habitación. La noche era tan silenciosa q' podía escuchar el crujir de la madera sobre mis pies descalzos. Llegue a la puerta de entrada y note q' estaba entre abierta…

Mi rostro se ilumino al verlo hay… recargado en un pilar de la entrada mirando el estrellado cielo. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro para luego verlo girar hacia la entrada y regalarme como siempre una calida sonrisa…

Me acerque y luego de robarle un dulce beso me metí entre sus brazos para seguir contemplando el cielo…

Esta es la luna de miel perfecta- murmure cerrando los ojos y acariciando con mi mano el zafiro q' colgaba en mi cuello.

La mas perfecta- me susurro al oído.

No quiero regresar nunca a casa- dije al tiempo q' giraba en sus brazos para verlo a los ojos.

Este es ahora nuestro hogar- me contesto al tiempo q' se inclinaba a besarme…

Nunca mas te dejare ir, nunca mas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde q' Aoshi y yo regresamos de nuestra luna miel y tres dias desde q' no sabíamos nada de kaoru. La policía nos había preguntado por todos los familiares y amigos de kaoru. Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Megumi, no tener noticias de kaoru la había alterado y en su estado no pudo soportarlo así q' fue llevada de emergencia al hospital.

Sanosuke no ha dormido en estos días prácticamente vive en el hospital siempre al pendiente del estado de Megumi. Aoshi y yo nos turnamos para estar con sanosuke y también estar al pendiente de los avances de la búsqueda de kaoru.

Si tan solo kenshin estuviera aquí con nosotros… si ese día no hubiera… kaoru estaría bien, el solo pensar q' algo pudo pasarle a ella…

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana y seguimos sin noticias… maldición si tan solo estuvieras aquí… jouchan… mi hijo nacerá en unos días y ya no tengo mas excusas para q' Megumi se tranquilice. No se q' habria pasado si la comadreja y Aoshi no estuvieran aquí.

Me encuentro en el pasillo del hospital, he pasado los últimos días en este lugar, los médicos dicen q' no pueden dar de alta a Megumi, su estado es critico y temen por la vida de mi hijo... de ambos. No se q' será de mi si algo llega a sucederles, por otro lado tu desaparición me encoge el corazón, cuando te conocí llegue a tomarte el cariño de un hermano mayor, maldición!!! y ahora no se q' hacer jouchan... donde estas???.

De pronto una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, giro para toparme con el medico encargado de megumi, su rostro muestra preocupación y eso solo provoca mas tensión en mi, por fin rompe el silencio, al parecer el estrés q' hemos sufrido estos últimos días afecto notoriamente a Megumi, lentamente bajo mi vista al suelo, el medico pide una respuesta y yo... q' se supone q' debo responder???, como escoger entre la vida de mi hijo o de la mujer q' amo???...

Sus pasos hacen eco en el pasillo, yo solo lo veo desaparecer tras una puerta, no se si lo q' hice fue lo correcto, si la decisión fue la acertada, ahora solo me resta esperar a q' un milagro ocurra y logren salvarse los dos...

A lo lejos escucho una melodía, mi celular lleva rato sonando cuando por fin contesto, es Aoshi viene al hospital con Misao, me dice q' ya te encontraron, siento un alivio pero algo en la voz de Aoshi me hace estremecer...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

El día q' perdimos a kenshin pude ver q' la esencia de vida también desaparecía de tus ojos, mi prima, mi amiga y la q' siempre ha estado para apoyar a cualquiera q' necesite ayuda. Recuerdo el día q' mi madre se suicido, no deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie, pero tu no aceptaste un no, entraste a mi habitación sin permiso, yo no lloraba pero mi alma si lo hacia y tu lo sabias. No hablaste solo te acercaste a mi, te sentaste a mi lado y me abrazaste. En ese momento... deje de sentirme solo, nunca te lo agradecí y lamento no haber sido mas expresivo al demostrarte mi cariño.

Gracias a ti conocí a la mujer de mis sueños, Misao... el amor de mi vida. Regresamos de nuestra luna de miel para encontrarnos con tu desaparición y solo espero encontrarte pronto, agradecerte por todo lo q' has hecho, decirte q' siempre contaras conmigo, ayudarte junto con el resto de nuestros amigos a echar a la soledad de tu vida...

Unos brazos rodean mi cuello, giro lentamente topándome con unas esmeraldas, pero percibo la tristeza en ellas, me pongo de pie y la tomo en mis brazos solo para escucharla romper en llanto. Intento calmarla pero alguien toca a la puerta por lo q' me dirijo abrirla. Es un oficial de policia, trae noticias tuyas... te encontraron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Nunca mas te dejare ir, nunca mas…- susurro mientras me recargo en su pecho, solo los dos como siempre debió ser. De pronto siento caer una gota sobre mi rostro, me separo un poco de su pecho solo para darme cuenta q' ya no me encuentro en la cabaña, desesperadamente lo busco con la mirada, pero no puedo moverme, el cuerpo no me responde, lo único q' puedo ver es la lluvia cayendo sobre mi, estoy recostada y por mas q' intento levantarme no lo logro.

La lluvia ya ha mojado todo mi cuerpo, no logro entender q' esta sucediendo, por q' te has ido nuevamente. Mis lagrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia, cuando de pronto como un rayo viene una imagen a mi mente...

Podía sentir la brisa golpeando suavemente mi rostro, me encontraba en el acantilado donde nos casaríamos, toque el zafiro q' colgaba en mi cuello y entonces lo supe, ya no deseaba continuar así... sin ti. Torpemente me puse de pie, no sabia q' sucedería solo deseaba verte de nuevo, besarte como no pude hacerlo el día de nuestra boda... solo quería regresar el tiempo, pero eso era imposible. Me acerque lo mas q' pude a la orilla, pero no mire hacia abajo o quizás me acobardaría. Un solo pensamiento en mi mente... volverte a verte, lentamente extendí mis brazos y di un ultimo paso.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, ahora comprendo q' me encuentro al fondo del acantilado. Se q' mi cuerpo debe estar destruido por la caída y q' quizás todo lo demás... tu... la cabaña todo fue solo un sueño causado por mis heridas, pero me gusta pensar q' no es así y q' me esperas en algún lugar como esa cabaña. Podría gritar por ayuda pero mis gritos serian silenciados por el sonido de la lluvia. Miles de imágenes de mis amigos regresan a mi mente, solo deseo logren perdonarme algún día. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo llevo en ese lugar, ni cuanto mas durare, solo deseo regresar a ese dulce sueño, encontrarme entre tus brazos...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Llegamos al hospital, aun no puedo creer lo q' el policía vino a informarnos, siento mi pecho lleno de tanto dolor q' creo q' no podré sostenerme en pie, Aoshi se da cuenta por lo q' me abraza una ves bajamos del auto. Caminamos por esos pasillos blancos hasta llegar a la sala de espera, sanosuke se pone de pie en cuanto nos ve y se dirige a nosotros.

Yo ya no puedo contenerme y tomo asiento al tiempo q' siento mis lagrimas mojando mis mejillas, puedo escuchar las palabras de Aoshi retumbando en mis oídos...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Puedo verlos acercarse hacia a mi por lo q' me dirijo a su encuentro, Misao solo me mira unos segundos y luego se sienta en una banca q' esta cerca, puedo escucharla llorar...

Por fin te encontraron, estabas en el acantilado donde te casarías con kenshin, tu cuerpo estaba desecho, tu misma te habías lanzado al fondo de ese acantilado, Aoshi me muestra el informe policial y mis ojos se llenan en lagrimas ante lo q' leo, increíblemente la caída no fue la causante de tu muerte pero si provoco tantas heridas en tu frágil cuerpo q' moriste desangrada al anochecer del día en q' desapareciste.

Una furia me invade al pensar en tu sufrimiento y el saber q' quizás... quizás pudimos salvarte si te hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Aun logro recordar aquel día cuando salí del hospital, un milagro habían dicho los doctores al entregarme a mi bebe, había nacido luego de largas horas de parto y lo mas importante, estaba sano. Cuando desperté pude ver los ojos de sanosuke, lagrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas, en sus brazos nuestro hijo dormía.

De regreso a casa Aoshi y Misao nos acompañaron, nadie había dicho algo sobre tu desaparición y por alguna razón no deseaba saber q' sucedía pues estaba segura seria algo malo.

Finalmente me anime hablar, lo único q' recibí como respuesta fue un sobre, el informe de la policía sobre tu búsqueda.

Decidimos enterrarte junto a la tumba de kenshin, por fin estaban juntos, pensaba intentando controlar mi llanto...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Puedo sentir un dolor en mi pecho pero se q' pronto desaparecerá, la lluvia sigue cayendo pero ya no moja mi rostro, una calida luz me rodea y no logro entender q' sucede, pero una paz invade mi ser al verte a mi lado.

Tu mirada esta triste, quiero abrazarte pero no logro ni si quiera mover una mano por lo q' solo te veo...

No debiste...- te escucho murmurar y se a lo q' te refieres, pero es q' no puedo conseguir la vida sin ti, te susurro al tiempo q' siento tus labios sobre los míos...

Siempre te amare...- es lo ultimo q' logro decirte pues siento q' mi voz se pierde y yo solo puedo cerrar mis ojos...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Hoy como cada año desde q' te marchaste nos reunimos en este lugar, el atardecer termina frente a nosotros, solo el silencio nos rodea, lentamente dejo caer una flores al acantilado, luego de un rato nos marchamos. El vació q' dejaste en cada uno de nosotros permanece intacto desde ese día, estoy seguro q' como yo, lo demás suelen venir a verte a este lugar además de esta fecha.

Personalmente cuando lo hago suelo contarte sobre mi hija, ya ha cumplido cinco años y suele pasar el día peleando con el hijo de sano. El día en q' nació, al mirar sus ojos de alguna manera tu recuerdo vino a mi mente, Misao decidió ponerle tu nombre... kaoru, y yo no pude negarme de ninguna manera. Después de todo, ya teníamos a un kenshin, sano y megumi habían escogido ese nombre para su hijo, luego de tu entierro.

En fin... por ahora solo me resta continuar mi camino al igual q' el resto de nosotros, con tu recuerdo y el de kenshin en nuestros corazones, por siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Todo termino, pienso al ver esas flores en el acantilado, me da gusto verlos a todos y saber q' se encuentran bien, de pronto siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura...

Te amo...- susurra en mi oído, se q' esta ves es por siempre, nunca mas nos separaran.

yo también te amo kenshin- le respondo con una sonrisa... y como la suave brisa me dejo llevar por su mano, nuestra cabaña espera por nosotros...

**FiN.**

snif snif???? jejeje gracias por todo el apoyo me brindaron con este fic q' esta corto pero q' escribí con todo el corazón como todo lo demás q' escribo, lamento la tardanza de mis actualizaciones y los invito, ruego, suplico y pido XD sigan leyendo mis locuras y sigan brindándome su apoyo, deseo agradecerles por sus reviews a:

**KAORU-CHAN, GABYHYATT, AOME HS, AOSHMI SESHLIN, PURPLE-DONO, SANGOSAGARA Y KASUMI SHINOMORI... mil gracias se les quiere y espero sus reviews...**

cuídense mucho, pórtense mal y sigan leyéndome y dejándome reviews!!!!! por fis, besos... sayonara.

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
